


of grey skies and sunshines

by goldenfolklores



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog!Max, F/M, Fluff, I'm not sorry, It's raining, Just full of fluff, More tags later, New Dream, New Dream (Disney: Tangled), New Dream Fluff, cat!pascal, eugene's a goof, just a bunch of new dream quotes too, oh and there's a surprise, shameless fluff, they're both cute lil dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfolklores/pseuds/goldenfolklores
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel aren't fans of the rain, well, that is until they met each other.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	of grey skies and sunshines

The sky was getting dark. It wasn't just because the sun was setting over Corona, but it was a normal happenstance lately, it is spring after all. Droplets hit the sidewalk and despite this, it can never beat the evening rush that some Coronians have to deal with.

Dark clouds took over the sun's slowly dulling shine over the city as the wind blew colder around. It made Eugene grumble a bit. He wasn't a fan of rain as he is of snow. There was just something about it that pissed him off with an unexplainable reason.

He fixed his umbrella as he walked through the sidewalks, trying to get through the crowded ways.

"Sorry! Coming through! Excuse me!" A woman's voice rang in the crowds as he neared the crosswalk.

Rapunzel has had quite a rough day. First she ran late for Cassandra's meeting, she'd made a bad impression on her investors, or so she thought and now she was trudging to make it through this rain. It wasn't her fault though, no one anticipated rain until the next two days or so.

She grunted as she made her way through the crowded streets, meeting glare after glare of grumpy passersby and winced. She wasn't doing anything wrong... Was she? She just sighed and kept on going

Suddenly, a man bumped the woman harshly and sent her falling on the wet sidewalks. Some exchanged glances at the poor woman but didn't bother to help out.

Eugene immediately saw her and went over, covering her with the umbrella he held.

“Are you okay?” He asked and silently hoped so. He was met by emerald green eyes that shone despite the dullness of the scene. Her short brunette hair was soaked from the rain.

“I-I'm fine... You don't have to do this, really.” The woman spoke with a timid voice as he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He said and helped her stand up, putting the umbrella over her head. He looked her over to check if there wasn't anything too serious to tend to. He then noticed her right knee, which had a scrape.

"We need to tend to that, quick. We don't want you catching anything else." He said. He noticed the questioning look she gave him. "Look, I promise I won't do anything. I'll just let you crash in for a few hours... Or until the rain stops, okay?"

Rapunzel looked him over, analyzing him. He had kind and warm brown eyes, just the ones that one would describe as dreamy, and... He has a sincere look on his face. It wasn't everyday that someone would throw this much kindness in one's lifetime. And... His tone sounded like he was really concerned for her and for some reason, it made her heart flutter despite him being a stranger.

Reluctantly, she nodded, making Eugene sigh in relief. He was worried that she'd have to walk through this alone.

“Well, let's get going, Brownie. I'm Eugene by the way." He said and pulled her close, but enough to give her some personal space.

“Nice meeting you, Eugene, but the name's Rapunzel," she smiled and shook her head. He just looked over and smirked.

“Gesundheit."

* * *

That was from four years ago. Now, Eugene was curling up in his couch, his eyes fixated on the book he was reading. It was a new release of The Tales of Flynnigan Rider, and he wanted to spend the day on it. A lot has happened in the past few years, settling down into a relationship with Rapunzel after a few of their dates, moving in, adopting their pets from the shelters even. 

These were things that Eugene never would have done if he wasn't with Rapunzel.

A low rumble from the outside made him jolt alongside with the cat on his lap.

"It's alright, Pascal. It's just the thunder." He comforted and patted the small white cat. The dog, Max, however was still walking around, sniffling as he waited patiently on the door. He sighed and shook his head, going to read more into the novel. She should be home soon, nevertheless in this rainy condition.

Soon, the door clicked open and Max barked, making Pascal rouse from his sleep. He stretched and looked at Eugene before jumping off to greet their owner.

"How were my boys today? Did you all behave?" Rapunzel's sweet voice cooed as she rubbed Pascal's head and hugged Max, setting her wet umbrella.

Eugene rose from the couch, helping her with the items she brought with her and greeted her afterwards with a soft kiss before Rapunzel sighed tiredly, heading into their room.

"Bummer we can't go out with the weather like this..." She said after changing into her pajamas a little bit too early for the night.

As if on cue, more thunder rumbled and they can see a big flash of lightning from the view of their window .

"I'm not a fan of rainy nights..." She mumbled, but obviously, Eugene heard her and an idea sparked into his mind.

"Yeah? Even that night we met?" He asked her, walking over to her and putting an arm around her waist gently. He smirked and cupped her cheek.

"I didn't say anything about that, Eugene. Of course I loved that night. It's just... I just wished that maybe you and I could, you know, catch a little down time soon and maybe go out for something special?" She suggested. She missed having to go out with him. Those mainly consist of night drives all across Corona, going anywhere as long as it still opened and ending the night with either throes of passion or cuddles.

"Well, maybe we don't have to go out for that at all, Sunshine." He said and went over to play something in his phone.

The music filled up at place and he offered his hand towards her. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow but took it and he waltzed them around the living room. They looked at each other with such love and admiration as they danced around.

Eugene held a longing gaze at her. How he deserved to love a woman like her, he didn't know, but he was lucky to have met her that night for it. She gave him light as soon as she walked in to his life and from then on, he was a far more better man. He couldn't imagine himself living without her.

Rapunzel stared into his gaze and noticed his lovestruck gaze. She couldn't blame him. She was lovestruck for him as well. How couldn't she? In the beginning, he's been nothing but nice to her. A little arrogant and narcissistic, sure, but still, it was some of the features she loved him for. Ever since they've met, she's been more sure in herself, more confident in the things she loves. A lot of her friends say she was lucky to find a catch like him, and even if Cass doesn't admit it vocally, she knews she's happy for them, too.

They danced around the living room, the soft glow of the light illuminating their silhouettes from the window at night.

"Hey... Remember when we spoke about dreams and I told you it's getting an island for us to go to?" Eugene asked, halting her from her reverie. She giggled and shook her head.

"How could I forget, Eugene? What's with bringing it up anyways?" She giggled softly.

"Well, I might be thinking of a new dream. Something that involves you and me being together... Forever?" He suggested as he spun her around. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at him as she was spinning freely.

"What does that mean? I mean... We're not going anywhere, right?" She asked then stopped spinning, only to see him down on one knee.

"I just... Heh... Well, I didn't plan on doing this till some time, but," He cleared his throat and looked at her. "Rapunzel, I love you, just as much now as the first time I laid eyes on you from that same night in the rain. I want to spend my entire life with you, Rapunzel. I may not be the perfect man in some ways, but... You've made me the happiest when I'm with you, you bring out the best in me and I want to be your partner in all things. I guess... All I'm trying to say is that... Will you marry me?" He asked her, opening the box to show her a ring.

Rapunzel was in tears as she smiled at him, she didn't know what to say and just listening to him speak was like heaven in her ears. She'd hoped that this came soon or else she would have done it herself.

Eugene waited for her answer, smiling a bit. He'd learned to roll with silence like this, especially with the previous failed proposals from before.

Wordlessly, she hugged him tight and after a few moments, she cupped his cheeks gently.

"Eugene, listen... I may not know what the future holds, but... I do know that I want you are meant to be in it. I love you." She said to him. He smiled, tearing up.

"S-so, you're saying—"

"Yes, I'm saying yes, Eugene." She smiled and Eugene stood up to hold her happily. He chuckled and rested his forehead against hers. Thunder rumbled outside, reminding them of the situation.

"And to think that it started like this too after all those years." He joked and hugged her again, making her giggle.

"You goof," She rolled her eyes playfully and pushed him a bit.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ goof." He said.

"I love you, Rapunzel."

"I love you, too, Eugene." He smiled and slipped the ring in her finger before she seized his lips in a kiss.

The two shared a passionate embrace, the rain still falling outside. They were finally where they were meant to be.


End file.
